


Quail Hunt

by Amagifu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: Accompanied by Bifur, a momentary glimpse at post-BOTFA Erebor





	Quail Hunt

Brushing back a low-hanging branch, Blaine froze in mid-stride at the sought-after sound in the distance. With the barest whisper, she called out, "Bifur! Can you hear it?"

Her hunting partner paused, brow furrowed, as he tilted his head towards where she gestured. Glancing back at her, he nodded slightly and signed to her: quail. 

Blaine returned the sign as confirmation and readied her bow and bird blunts. She knew that the dwarves kept their own spoken language to themselves. However, Bifur relied as much on signing as speaking, especially when he was on the hunt with her, and if through frequent exposure Blaine happened to increasingly understand what the wild-haired dwarf's gestures meant, well, she would keep that knowledge to herself. She certainly didn't want Bifur to catch any flak for sharing secrets. So, the forester pretended when around others that she correctly interpolated context purely from his facial expressions and tone of voice. Bifur seemed to consider it a private joke between them, and everyone else seemed satisfied with the façade.

When he glanced her way again, she signed: dinner.

His eyes crinkled as he gave her a wry smile and signed: yours.

Blaine sighed softly, knowing that Bifur would avoid the meat for his own meal. She knew that even now it caused Bombur no end of bemusement as to how his cousin came to adopt such a different diet, and yet he always was greeted at the end of these excursions by Bifur presenting him with the trophies of the hunt. Keeping everyone else fed, even if he chose to not partake. Whenever possible, Blaine would quietly slip some of her bread and greens onto the dwarf's plate; she suspected that he knew and considered it another little joke between them.

Hearing Bifur move stealthily through the brush to her left, Blaine listened again for the quail's call and nocked an arrow. One shot was all she would have time for.


End file.
